Jace and Clary's wedding day
by AmberMariee
Summary: It's Jace and Clary's wedding day and it's going from Good to better. Sorry I suck at summaries! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I NEED YOUR GUYS OPINIONS ON HOW TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER!
1. The wedding

**AN: This is my second FanFiction. This is a One-Shot for now, it's about Jace and Clary's wedding day possibly more. Read/Review/Follow/Favorite. *I DON'T OWN ANY THING EXCEPT DYLAN AND SAMANTHA!* **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! The Number that's in here belongs to the radio station Z107.7 in St. Louis, Mo****

_**C.P.O.V.**_

'_Oh my god, this day couldn't go by any slower!' _I think to myself, while waiting, impatiently at the suite in the hotel a few miles away from the Church I'm about to marry the love of my life at.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **_

I get up off the, comfortable, bed and walk over to the door, and open it a bit, and see my twin brother Jonathan Morgenstern standing there clad in a black, Armani suit with pale white gold cuffs and buttons, a pale blue tie the exact color of Max's eyes, and a crème colored dress shirt. He extends his suit clad arm out towards me, I hook my bare arm through his and we descend down the grand hallway of the Hotel Idris, We turned heads as we walked down the hall. "Jonathan, I'm nervous about getting married so young." I tell my brother truthfully, looking up at him. He gives me a small smile, and shakes his head, "Clary, you look amazingly beautiful. Don't worry about anything." He says, reassuringly. I smile up at him, and press the button for the elevator. "I'm holding you to that." I say as seriously I can. "Yeah…. Ok." He says jokingly. He helps me over the threshold of the lobby doors, to the limo. "Good evening, Miss Morgenstern, Mister Morgenstern." Our chauffer, Raphael, says to us while tipping his hat a little. "Good evening Raphael." I say back, while Jon just nods toward him. Raphael, opens the door for me, I slip inside without tripping over myself. Jonathan gets in after me.

~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPP! ~~~~~~~~~

We arrive twenty-five minutes later, to the chapel. "It's almost time, sis." Jonathan whispers in my ear, while we wait for Raphael to open the door. I let out a breath that I've been holding, and sigh. "I know." Raphael opens the door, cutting off what my brother was going to say. He steps out and reaches his hand into the limo, where I'm still sitting, I grab his hand and he helps me out. "Come on; let's get in here before Jace finds you." Jon says, while pulling on my arm. "Okay, but where are my bridesmaids at?" I ask looking for Izzy's midnight mane. "In the dressing room, off to the left of the foyer." I walk in to the church, and walk into the foyer, then go to the dressing room. "CLARY THERE YOU ARE!" Izzy screams as soon as I walk into the room. "Wait here….." She says then she's gone, along with my other bridesmaids.

_**J.P.O.V.**_

"Alec, I can't tie this tie, help me." I beg my brother, who….can't tie his own. "Uh, Jace I can't even tie mine." He says while trying to figure out how to tie it, without knotting it up.

_**CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK**_

Izzy's head pops through the doorway, along with Maia, Aline, and Violet's heads'. "Hey, Jace need help?" Izzy asks me, I nod my head 'Yeah'. She walks over, and has me put my arms at my sides. "Watch my hands, Okay?" She tells me, and within five seconds she has it tied. "Iz, I need help too." Alec says, she walks over to him and ties his tie. "So where are your Groomsmen, Jace?" Maia asks me, as she's taking in my Armani suit, crème shirt, and baby blue tie. "Around here somewhere, putting their suits on. Why?" I ask, with a confused voice. "Because I want to see Jordan." She snaps back at me, I glare at her, why'd I ever 'date' her again? Oh yeah, because she's a good lay. "Skank." I mumble under my breath.

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

The guys walk in, with bits and pieces of their suits on, except Jonathan, who is fully dressed and ready to go. Sebastian is in his suit pants, and a white muscle shirt, while Jordan is in a pair of faded blue jeans, and crème dress shirt and the suit jacket; Tate is just in his suit pants, crème shirt, and the vest and tie Alec is completely finished, like Jonathan, and I'm in everything; except my dress shoes, which I can't find anywhere. "Uh, have any of you seen my dress shoes?" I ask, looking for them around the room. 'No' is what I get in response. "WAIT! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Izzy yells, scaring the living shit outta me. "Okay where are they, Iz?" I ask, putting my hand to my chest, in hopes of calming my racing heart. "They're in the room with Clary." Izzy says, and then sighs. "FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" I yell, Izzy gives me a dirty look, "We're in a church you moron, don't worry I'll go get them." She reassures me. She walks out of the room.

_**C.P.O.V.**_

_**CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK**_

Izzy's heels echo throughout the foyer, she walks in and heads for a pair of new dress shoes. "Iz, why'd you girls leave me in here by myself?" I ask, without hiding my hurt, she grabs the shoes, and looks at me with her diamond blue eyes, and hugs me. "We left because the guys needed our assistance, Jace couldn't tie his own tie, and Alec was pretty much choking himself with his. I'll send in Maggie and Ramona. Okay?" She asks me, I nod my head 'Yes' ready to see her and Simon's kids. "Perfect, love you Clare-Bear." She kisses me on my cheek before leaving. "AUNTIE CLARY!" My two adorable nieces shut at me, then run into my arms. "Hi Maggie, Hi Ramona how are my two favorite nieces?" I ask them, wishing Simon was back home from Afghanistan. "Excited because you and Uncle Jacey are gettin' married today!" I smile at Ramona. "I'm happy that you and Uncle Jace are getting married today and also because we get to be flower girls." Maggie says seriously. "Oh yeah, what about Dylan being the ring bearer? Aren't you happy that your older brother is going to be part of the wedding?" I ask, looking forward to seeing my fifteen year old nephew in a tux. "Dylan is hanging out with his stupid girlfriend, Samantha." Maggie says, for a thirteen year old she has an attitude that rivals Jace's. "Dyl's still dating her? I thought she cheated on him, with James." I'm so confused, and I think Samantha has a slight obsession with Jace. "They did break-up, but Samantha is like a leach." Uh-oh Maggie's pissed off, she and Dylan are best friends, not brother and sister- well they _ARE _brother and sister, but they act like best friends' more than anything. "Auntie Clare, Dylan and Sammy are here." Ramona, my six year old niece says to me. "Okay can one of you girls go out there and get your brother for me…..and Sam?" I ask, trying to keep calm. She nods her head 'Yes' and runs out the door in with a flare of midnight black hair.

'_But your Aunt Ginger-Bitch hates me Dillie!' _I hear Samantha's voice before I see her. _'First off don't call my Aunt Clary a "Ginger-Bitch" okay, and never ever call me Dillie again, Samantha Nicole.' _ Dylan says, a bit rudely to her. I see Dylan's chocolate brown head pop through the door, I smile and wave at him. "Oh. My. God. Aunt Clary, you're going to give Uncle Jace a heart attack." He says while taking in my white dress, Platinum necklace with a Topaz Blue Snow-flake at the end of it, and my Tiara with Topaz Blue Diamonds. "Thanks Dill-Pickle." He scowls at me when I say his nick-name. He's dressed in a Jet Black Luis Vutton suit, with a silver tie and a pale gold dress shirt. "What's Sam wearing for the wedding?" I ask really curiously, he blushes. "Umm…uhhhh. WELLLL she's dressed actually really covered up." He stammers out. _OKAYYYY__**? **_"Bring her in here, please." I say, I really want to see what she's wearing. "Sam, come in here please." Dylan sticks his head out the door and calls for her.

_**CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK **_

She struts in the room wearing a VERY pretty royal blue dress that goes to her knees and Silver strappy sandals, and her hair is in a French braid with a bow in the back. "Hello, Clary, you look pretty." Sam says with giving me an once-over. "Hi, Sam, I love your dress." I say truthfully, she gives me a small smile, and struts out of the room, with Dylan trailing behind her. _'May as well busy myself by fixing my hair and make-up.' _I think to myself since I'm alone…. AGAIN.

_**J.P.O.V. **_**YAY!**

My nieces, Ramona and Maggie come barreling through the door, screaming; UNCLE JACEY! DYLAN'S HERE WITH SAM! "Finally, Dylan's twenty minutes late." Izzy, Dylan's mom, says.

_**CLICK TUMP CLACK THUMP CLICK THUMP CLACK**_

"Sorry we're late mom!" Dylan says when he sees his mother's face. While Sam just stares at me, it's getting creepy. "Uncle Jace, Aunt-"The rest of Dylan's sentence was cut-off by, Izzy and Sam's hands over his mouth. "MMMPH MMMMMMPHHHH!" "Alec, go see how much longer we have to wait for the Priest." I tell him. "Okay, Mr. Bossy ass." He says back to me, I flip him the bird. He walks out and shuts the door. "So, Iz can I have my shoes now?" I ask my sister, she chucks them at my family jewels, they hit they're target dead-on, I bend over in pain. "Fuck you Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" I groan out, still hunched over holding my nuts that just got blasted. "Mom why'd you do that, it hurts us you know?" Dylan says between laughing at my pain. _**(FYI I'M A CHICK SO I HAVE NO CLUE HOW MUCH IN HURTS FOR YOU GUYS… BUT I'VE BEEN KICKED, PUNCHED, KNEED; YOU NAME IT TO MY CROTCH…. IT HURTS FOR US GIRLS TOO!) **_I get up about five minutes later and I have tears trailing down my face, Alec walks in and sees my face and turns to Izzy. "What'd you do Isabelle?" He asks her while getting me a paper towel. "She hit my balls with my shoes, BY THE ANGEL IT BURNS!" I cry out, not caring who hears what I'm saying. "Calm down I didn't hit you that hard." Izzy says to me, I just glare at her. "You alright man?" Alec asks me while guiding me to the couch in the dressing room. "I'll live; it's nothing Clary hasn't done before." I tell him. "How much longer do we have to wait?" I ask him, because he hasn't told us yet. "Around five minutes, everyone in your families is there." I nod my thanks, well time for me to go wait for the ceremony to start. "Thanks guys; Gals, but I got to go wait at the altar." I get up and walk out the door and go to the foyer, and look down at my feet….which only have my socks on them, GREAT! I turn back around and grab my shoes and put them on. Now I'm completely ready, I head up the Isle, and stand next to the grand altar, by myself.

*******ANOTHER TIME SKIP! FIVE MINUTES LATER! *******

The Priest and the Organist walk down the Aisle, the Priest in his swirling robes, while the Organist just stares at me, while eye fucking me. Doesn't she know I'm about to be married, to the love of my life? "Hello, Handsome, after the Bitch of the bride and her stupid husband get married want to meet me in the back room?" She says with a heavy New Jersey drawl. "Um…., No." I say bluntly. She just stands there looking like a fish, with her mouth opening and closing. "But why?!" She places her spray tanned hand on my suit arm, and digs her talons in to my arm. "Ah, Jonathan Christopher Herondale, just the man I was looking for." Father Magnus Bane says to me, "So tell me, are you excited to be marrying Clarissa?" The NJ slut gawks at me, realizing she called my soon-to-be wife a Bitch. "Yes, I'm thrilled I was just telling, Kealie here how happy I am." I read 'Kealie' off her name tag that is pinned over her right breastbone. Magnus pulls Kealie along with him to the Organ that is set up about ten feet behind where Clary will be standing. The music starts up a few seconds later and every one stands up, as the back doors open and a white light shines through.

'_We'll do it all  
everything  
on our own_

Izzy and Alec come out, and walk slowly down the Aisle as the first three lines end the split at the end of the Pews and Izzy stands behind where Clary will be, and Alec stands behind me.

_We don't need  
anything  
or anyone_

if I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Jordan and Maia come through next as the second verse starts, and they look really good together as the walk down the Aisle Clary and I's families start crying, when they reach the end of the Pews they split up and Maia goes behind Izzy, and Jordan goes behind Alec.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
how I feel  
_

Aline and Sebastian walk down the Aisle, with Aline smiling and crying and Sebastian grinning like mad, more and more of our friends and Families start crying, as they reach the end, Sebastian wipes Aline's tears, they separate and, stand behind the person in front of them.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

Tate and Violet come out, Violet has tears shining in her eyes and Tate has a tear going down his face, but he's smiling, Violet grins and walks past her younger brothers' Kyle and Kit, as they reach the end Violet let's a few tears slip out of her eyes, and goes to stand behind Aline, as Tate passes me and smiles, he goes stand behind Sebastian.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Ramona and Maggie open the doors and start walking down the Aisle throwing rose petals on the ground, just as the sun goes into sunset and the light makes Clary look like she is glowing, she and Jonathan are standing there and a few seconds later they start walking down the Aisle towards the altar, Clary's mom, Jocelyn and her father -who is in a wheelchair- have tears going down their faces, along with my parents, Stephen and Celine Herondale, Izzy, Alec, and Max's parents' Maryse and Robert Lightwood have tears going down their faces as well, and little Max is sound asleep in his baby carrier. Jonathan and Clary are at the end of the Aisle, and I step up and Jonathan looks me dead in the eye- Dark chocolate brown to golden- and says;"To swear to take care of my little sister, no matter what?" I reply, shakily, "Yes, I swear I'll take care of her no matter what." He nods his head a little, turns and lifts Clary's veil and kisses her forehead and hands her off to me. I take her hand and guide her up to the altar. We wait for the music to end. _  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?'_

The music ends and Magnus start to speak, after everyone sits down. **(I'm making Magnus's words in** _**Italics**_** so you guys/gals can know who is saying what.)** _"__Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_ He stops reading from the bible and we all look out in to our families' waiting in suspense for a few seconds, when nobody does anything we continue.  
_"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."_ He stops to take a breath, and he looks up at me and Clary, he smiles and continues. _Through marriage, Jonathan Christopher Herondale, and Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, makes a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Jonathan Christopher Herondale and Clarissa Adele Morgenstern will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other." _He takes a deep breath and coughs _"Sorry had a bug in my throat."_ A few people giggle, and I crack a small smile. He waits for them to calm down before speaking again. _"We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Jonathan Christopher Herondale and Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.  
Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"_**  
**"I do, Father Magnus" Jonathan says from his spot. Father Magnus nods his head and continues.  
_"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives." _He pauses to catch his breath and looks to make sure we were getting all this.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jonathan Christopher Herondale and Clarissa Adele Morgenstern from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing are there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor to minister to each other in all sorrow to share with each other in all gladness."

I look up into the faces of our families and friends, to see them crying and smiling, I smile back at them. "_This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." _He pauses to breathe before continuing._  
"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last." _He stops reading and looks up at the both of us and speaks again; _"It is now time for the vows, Jonathan, please take Clarissa's hands." _I smile up at him, and grab Clary's hands after she passes Izzy her bouquet of black and white roses. "_Do you Jonathan Christopher Herondale take Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" _ Everyone looks at me, and I take a deep breath; "I do." Clary squeezes my hands lightly, and I squeeze hers back. He continues smiling slightly at us. "_Do you Clarissa Adele Morgenstern take Jonathan Christopher Herondale to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" _Everyone, including me looks at her, as she bites her lower lip, she takes a deep breath like I did, "I do." I grin down at her, and she smiles brightly up at me. Father Magnus smiles at everyone, and continues. _"Please bring forward the wedding rings." _

"_**I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**_

_**I can't remember how **_

_**I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight**_**."**_  
_

Dylan brings the rings forward on a plush baby blue pillow, and stops in front of us at the altar. Father Magnus carefully picks the rings up with one hand. And begins speaking again after Dylan goes over to where his little sister's and girlfriend are seated at. "_What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?_

May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity? These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go may they always return to one another? May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year? May they grow in understanding and in compassion? May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their finger symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts?"

Father Magnus looks at me and smiles a small happy smile. He hands me Clary's ring and begins to speak again. "_Jonathan Christopher Herondale, in placing this ring on Clarissa Adele Morgenstern's finger, repeat after me: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." _He waits patiently as I take a deep breath; "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." He smiles at me, he hands Clary my wedding ring and starts to read again. "_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, in placing this ring on Jonathan Christopher Herondale's finger, repeat after me: Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." _Clary looks around nervously and sighs, then takes a deep breath, and says; "Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." She slips my ring on my ring finger. "Jace, I love you." She says afterwards, I slip her ring on her ring finger. "Clary, I love you." We both smile at each other, we look at Father Magnus as he is waiting for us to finish, he grins at us, then starts reading the rest of our vows. "_May you always share with each other the gifts of love be one in heart and in mind may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts love generosity and kindness.  
In as much as Jonathan Christopher Herondale and Clarissa Adele Morgenstern have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring are now joined.  
You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.  
What therefore God has joined together let no man put asunder.  
And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth.  
You may now kiss the bride.  
_As soon as he said that I grabbed Clary by the waist and pulled her towards me, lifted her veil and pressed my lips against hers, licking her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance, she opened her mouth while my tongue slipped in her mouth we fought for dominance, in the end I let her win. We broke apart and everyone started cheering. "Jace we have to get our pictures taken as a family and our wedding party." Clary tells me. UGHHHH! I hate photographers. "Okay, let's go then" I pull Clary along with our wedding party following us.

_**C.P.O.V.**_

I'm officially Mrs. Jace Herondale. I'm so happy right now; Jace and I are getting our pictures taken. The Photographer cut out the letters to 'Just Married' and had us hold them up. He had Jace and I kiss while our party was in the pairs. There is picture's of Jonathan and I chasing each other around a tree, like we did when we where little kids. A picture of me and Izzy, on the swings pushing each other. Me and Maia lying on the ground holding hands with our heads in Jace and Jordan's laps, smiling up at them. Alec giving me a piggy back ride and Jace giving Izzy one. Me up against a tree trunk with Jace in front of me, holding my waist. A picture of Jace and the guys, chasing each other around the field. A couple of photos of me by myself looking at the sky. Two of Sebastian, Jonathan and I holding hands looking at the duck pond. My favorite was of Aline, Izzy, Maia, Violet and I holding hands sitting in a tree. A picture of me and Tate back-to-back smiling. Me and Violet sitting on a rock pointing at the clouds. Dylan and I hugging each other, Dylan and Ramona holding hands. Me and Maggie blowing bubbles at Jace. Jace and Dylan leaning against a tree, Jace with Ramona on his shoulders, laughing. Maggie hugging Ramona while Jace is sneaking up behind Maggie. There is enough pictures to fill three or four photo albums.

*^*^*^*^ TIME SKIP! ^*^*^*^*

_**Still Clary's Point Of View!**_

Now we're at the after party, which is being held in the biggest ballroom in Hotel Idris. _**(***SORRY AGAIN! I'M LETTING YOU GUYS/GALS KNOW THAT THE DJ'S VOICE IS GOING TO BE IN BOLD ITALIC PLEASE CONINTUE READING THANKS ~ AMBER***)**_

"_**Hey it's DJ Bat coming to you LIVE from Hotel Idris, the rumors are true that well known Band Manager Stephan Herondale and World Famous Actress Jocelyn Morgenstern's children, where in fact engaged, and got married today, Congratulations Jace and Clary Herondale." **_We arrived right after this was said on the radio. We walk into the largest ballroom in the Hotel and strobe lights, disco balls, flashing lights, and anything you can think of that'd be in a concert was there. _**"Here comes the happy couple let's get this party started. This is Royals – Lorde. Let's see if we can get Clary to sing it with us! **_When he said that, I looked up and shook my head 'No' he mouthed, 'Please?'. "Ugh, fine." _**You heard it here first, Clarissa Herondale is going to sing, live! Stay tuned!" **_**(**Sorry, again…. Clary is going to be singing and it's going to be ****Bold and underlined.**** Thanks! **) **I walk up to the stage, and grab a headset. "Hey, New York it's Clary here, but you already know that thanks to my idiot of a cousin DJ Bat, so I hear I'm singing Royals by Lorde, here we go in Three….. Two… One"

'**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy****  
****  
But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**

**And we'll never be royals (royals).**  
**It don't run in our blood,**  
**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**  
**We crave a different kind of buzz.**  
**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**  
**You can call me queen Bee**  
**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**  
**Let me live that fantasy.**

**My friends and I—we've cracked the code.**  
**We count our dollars on the train to the party.**  
**And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,**  
**We didn't come for money.**

**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.**  
**Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,**  
**We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**  
**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.**  
**Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash**  
**We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**

**And we'll never be royals (royals).**  
**It don't run in our blood**  
**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**  
**We crave a different kind of buzz.**  
**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**  
**You can call me queen Bee**  
**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**  
**Let me live that fantasy.**

**Ooh ooh oh**  
**We're bigger than we ever dreamed,**  
**And I'm in love with being queen.**  
**Ooh ooh oh**  
**Life is great without a care**  
**We aren't caught up in your love affair.**

**And we'll never be royals (royals).**  
**It don't run in our blood**  
**That kind of luxe just ain't for us.**  
**We crave a different kind of buzz**  
**Let me be your ruler (ruler),**  
**You can call me queen Bee**  
**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.**  
**Let me live that fantasy.'**

"Thanks, Bat, You guys should call in and request songs! At 314-333-8107 and I'll be doing a question and Answer for a few of you guys/girls that call! Thanks BYE!" I say in to the head set. Bat puts on 'Do it like a dude by Jessie J.' I grab Izzy's hand and the rest of my Brides maids we head to the middle of the dance floor.

'**Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey...  
J-J-J-J-Jessie J**

**Stomp stomp I've arrived**  
**Drop the beat, nasty face**  
**why you lookin' at me?**

Me and Izzy start grinding against each other and start singing to it

**Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky  
In my spaceship  
I'm an alien tonight**

**Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker**  
**You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker**

We start dancing with the other girls, while all the guys are gawking at us when it says; 'grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you' we grind against each other

**I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**Do it like a brother**  
**Do it like a dude**  
**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.**  
**We can do it like the man'dem,**  
**Sugar sugar sugar**  
**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.**  
**We can do it like the man'dem,**  
**Sugar sugar sugar**

**Bong, bong, hey, pour me a beer**  
**No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here**  
**Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp**  
**M H's on my dick like this**

We start giggling like crazy when we hip bump each other while dancing to this

**Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker  
You think I can't get hood like you, you motherfucker**

**I can do it like a brother**  
**Do it like a dude**  
**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**Do it like a brother**  
**Do it like a dude**  
**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.**  
**We can do it like the man'dem,**  
**Sugar sugar sugar**  
**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey,**  
**We can do it like the man'dem,**  
**Sugar sugar sugar**

**Boys - come, come say what you wanna**  
**Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar**  
**Boys g-getting hot under the collar**  
**Holler holler whoa**

**Boys - come, come say what you wanna**  
**Boys - you, you need to lick my dollar**  
**Boys g-getting hot under the collar**  
**Holler holler whoa**

**I can do it like a brother**  
**Do it like a dude**  
**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**Do it like a brother**  
**Do it like a dude**  
**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**We can do it like a brother**  
**Do it like a dude**  
**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**Do it like a brother**  
**Do it like a dude**  
**Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you**

**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem. Hey.**  
**We can do it like the man'dem,**  
**Sugar sugar sugar**  
**We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem**  
**We can do it like the man'dem,**  
**Sugar sugar sugar, yeah.**

**Do it, do it like a dude**  
**Do it, do it low like you**  
**Do it, do it like a dude**  
**Do it, do it, do it like a dude**

**Let's go!**

**Do it, do it like a dude**  
**Do it, do it low like you**  
**Do it, do it like a dude**  
**Do it, do it low like you**

**Hey!**

**_[26x]_'**

When the song ends we have a crowd of guys just standing there gawking at us and Bat is laughing his ass off. _**"WOW! Did that seriously just happen, fellas I feel sorry for you if you aren't here because it just got HOT in here! Model Isabelle Lightwood and Clarissa Herondale just danced they're arses off, and grinded with each other! You heard it first on Z107.7; we are now taking calls from you fans! First fan to call gets to have a questionnaire with Jace and Clary! So call quickly!"**_ Bat says that and legitimately one second later the phones went off. _**"Hello, lucky caller number one! Please state your name!" **_*The callers are going to be in _Italics. __Jace underlined Italics,_** Clary Underlined bold***

"_Hello, I'm Nikola."_

"_**Hi, Nicola you have won the first Q and A of the night."**_

"_I did? COOL! So, when can I start?"_

"_**As soon as Jace puts his headset on, Jace put the head set on."**_

"_It won't stay on! Clary gimmie yours."_

"**No, Jace…. You're putting them on backwards."**

Jesus Christ. I pull Jace's headset off his head and put them on him correctly

"**Was that so hard?"**

"_Yes."_

"_**Sorry, Nikola, Jace was being his blonde self."**_

"_Its fine, can I begin now?"_

"_**Yes, Ma'am"**_

"_Okay, my first question is for Jace."_

_"You rang?"_

She does this high-pitch giggle that is annoying as all hell.

"_Are you a Virgin, if not who'd you lose it to and how many times have you had sex?"_

I scowl at her, even though she can't see me. Don't Yell, Don't Yell.

"_Uh, kinda personal, but I'll answer it. No, I'm not a virgin and I lost it to a girl named Quinn, and I've only had sex four times."_

"**Oh, really Jace, you only told me TWO TIMES when we started dating!"**

"_I had sex with you twice."_

"**No you….. oh wait yea you did. Ooppies."**

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_Black."_

"**Gold and Royal Blue."**

"_Clary when's your birthday?"_

"**October Thirty-First 1991."**

"_Jace when's your birthday?"_

"_May Twenty-First 1991."_

"_How long had you guys been dating, before you got engaged and married?"_

"**We originally started 'dating' when we where ten, but we made it official when I turned 16 years old."**

"_Have either of you cheated on one another?"_

"**Nope, I'd castrate him if he cheated on me."**

"_No, I haven't cheated on Clary. I happen to like my family jewels intact with my body."_

"_Clary do you have a female crush? If so who, and would you kiss her"_

"**My female crush is Izzy, and we got drunk one day and apparently we made out."**

"_WOAHHH where was I at when this was happening?!"_

"**You where there, you videotaped it, you where so wasted you made out with a watermelon."**

"_That may be true…."_

"_Jace do you have a male crush? If so who, and would you kiss them?"_

"_My male crush is Jonathan, and no, we had to kiss for a truth or dare game when we where 18."_

"_Okay I have one last question, would you have a threesome with me?"_

"_Depends on who the other chick is. OW! DAMNIT CLARY MY NUTS!"_

"**No, and why the HELL would you ask that?! Jace STOP BEING SUCH A BABY I DIDN'T HIT YOU THAT HARD!"**

"_And to answer your question, HELL NO! I'm fine with Clary."_

***Call has ended***

"_**Well that was interesting, callers please only ask appropriate questions, the next call will be a few minutes, remember 314**__**-333-8107 is the number." **_

I get up and walk away for a couple of minutes, to cool down. "Clary, I'm sorry I was only joking around." Jace says to me, I turn around and put my arms around his waist and my head on his chest, right over his heart. "Sorry I hit you, but you made me mad. Let's go dance." I drag him on the dance floor. Right when our song comes on; Helio – To write love on her arms, Jace starts to sing it to me (Jace- **bold**)

'**Well she won't leave this night alone****  
****And she won't sleep at all****  
****And all the sorrow that she takes out on herself****  
****It comes around and leaves her bleeding on the floor****  
****And she knows, yeah she knows****  
****That there's a lot of ugly things about this world****  
****These street lights****  
****They shine bright****  
****As they illuminate the darkness of the pavement****  
****They shine****  
****As we try to write in on her arms****  
****The love she longs to taste****  
****And we'll find that inside****  
****That she's a broken heart that anyone could save****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****Feeling worthless, self-destruction****  
****Try to take control of this****  
****Find a purpose, reconstruction****  
****Write it somewhere it will stick****  
****And stars are hiding now****  
****But there's something out there still****  
****And she knows, yeah she knows****  
****That there's an awful lot of beauty in this world****  
****These street lights****  
****They shine bright****  
****As they illuminate the darkness of the pavement****  
****They shine****  
****As we try to write in on her arms****  
****The love she longs to taste****  
****And we'll find that inside****  
****That she's a broken heart that anyone could save****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****The stars are always there****  
****But we miss them in the dirt and the clouds****  
****We miss them in the storms****  
****Remember hope****  
****Remember hope****  
****Hold on to hope****  
****We have hope****  
****Hold on to hope****  
****(It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright)****  
****We have hope****  
****(It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright****  
****It's alright)'**

"_**Okay, time for another Q and A!"**_

We walk up to the 'stage' and grab our headsets.

"_**Okay, I'm going to let the bride chose the caller."**_

I close my eyes and pick a number.

"_**Caller number; 6. Hello, Caller number 6, please state your name."**_

"_Hello."_

"_**Please state your name."**_

I know that voice, it's Simon.

"**IZZY, DYLAN, MAGGIE AND RAMONA COME HERE!"**

"Yeah, Clare?"

"**Caller please speak again."**

"_Hello, guys." _

"**Simon?"**

"_Yeah?"_

"**Where are you?!"**

"_I'm back home, in New York, in fact I'm in the hotel you're in to."_

I, Izzy, Dylan, and the girls look for him.

"_I'm a lot closer than you think."_

"**Just tell us where you are at!"**

"_Just listen carefully."_

"**Okay?"**

As soon as I say that every light. In. The. Whole. Building. Goes out.

"' _This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead'"  
_A few lights come on and we can hear his voice echoing throughout the ballroom._  
"'Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see'"_

A few more lights come on, and his voice is no longer coming through the headsets. It's still too dark to see if he is standing close to us.

_"'They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down...'"_

Two more lights come on, and he sounds closer, but not close enough to see.

_"'Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need"'_

His voice drops off at that, then every light comes back on, and he's standing on the stage, behind us. Izzy, Dylan, the girls and I all have tears in our eyes._  
_

"'_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be_  
_Oh, do you see what I see..."'_

He stops singing and jumps down and Hugs his family, while I'm standing there in tears, he comes to hug me and I run into his arms and put my arms around his waist and cry into his chest. "I didn't think you'd be home for my wedding." I mumble into his chest, he just squeezes me tighter, and kisses the crown of my head. "I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for the world." He says into my hair. I let go of him, and wipe my tears off my face. I turn to Izzy and run to her and cry into her shoulder, as she cries into my head, Dylan has tears streaming down his face and hugs both of us. Bat's voice interrupts us as he is broadcasting over LIVE radio. _**"Breaking News; Sergeant Simon Lewis is home from his last tour of Afghanistan, he will be honorably discharged. And Clary, this is Simon and I's wedding gift to you. Do you like it?"**_

"**Do I like it, No I don't like it… I love it! Thank you SO much Bat and Simon!"**

Bat shuts down the Radio after saying goodbye, and comes over to me and hugs me. "Thank you so much, this is the best gift anyone could give me." I tell both of them. "I have one more song request from Jace, and Simon." Bat announces to everyone at the reception. "Guys grab your girls, it's a good one." I look at Jace, and he just smiles. "May, I have this dance Mrs. Herondale?" He asks me. "Why, yes you may, Mr. Herondale." I slip my hand into his and he leads me on to the dance floor. I don't recognize the song at first.

'_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_  
_I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_  
_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_  
_There is nothing else_  
_There is nothing else_  
_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_  
_I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_  
_Letting go of all I've held on to_  
_I'm standing here until you make me move_  
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_  
_I'm living for the only thing I know_  
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_  
_And I don't know what I'm diving into_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_  
_Just hanging by a moment_  
_I'm hanging by a moment_  
_Just hanging by a moment here with you'_

After we finish dancing, Izzy and I go on stage. "Hello guys and girls, we have a few more hours left in here and we're going to eat and stuff, but first we want to dedicate something to our husbands." I look over at Izzy and she nods. "One… Two… Three…." She counts then we both start singing. **(Clary – Bold** _Izzy – Italics __**Both – Bold Italics)**_

'**Check yes Juliet**  
_**Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
**__Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

_[Chorus:]_  
_**Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me  
**_  
_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:_  
**3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind**

_[Chorus]_

_We're flying through the night_  
**We're flying through the night**  
_**Way up high**_  
_The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side  
_  
**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**  
_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
**_You and me_  
**You and me**  
_**You and me'**_

Izzy and I look at each other and grin. "We both have songs we'd like to sing by ourselves also." I say in to my Mic. "I wrote this song myself and I need Izzy's help to perform it, so Izzy will you play the piano for this, please?" I ask her, she smiles at me and take her Mic. "Of course I'll help you Clary. What song is it?" I walk over to her and whisper in her ear; "California King Bed, the lyric sheet and the cords should be at the piano." She walks over and smiles, and talks into her Mic. "Clary, this song is beautiful." I nod my thanks and give her the go to start playing. _'Three… two… one…_' I count in my head, and start singing,

'_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king  
Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek  
Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
It seems like more than distance between us  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king  
Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
Maybe I've been California dreaming  
Yeah yeah yeah  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king  
My California king  
In this California king bed  
We're ten thousand miles apart  
I've been California wishing on these stars  
For your heart for me  
My California king'_

I finish singing to Jace, who is smiling like a kid on Christmas day. Izzy stand's up and walks to stand next to me, and speaks into her Mic. "That beautiful song was called California Kind Bed, and I'm going to be signing an original as well." I look up at her and she bends down, and whispers' in my ear. "It's called 'Dynamite' It's right under your lyric sheets." I smile and nod, I walk over to the piano and find it… These lyrics are so beautiful! I talk in to my Mic. "In Three… Two… One…" Izzy starts dancing around stage.

'_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!  
I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...  
Yeah!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on...__  
__Yeah!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,__  
__We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
I'm gonna take it all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I believe it,  
And I, I, I I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!  
I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!  
'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!'_

"Thanks Guys and Girls!" Izzy says into her Mic, we both walk off stage and Jace comes over and hugs both of us. "Well it's time to eat." I say to everyone. We go and get our food and Jace and I are sitting at this long table, with our parties next to us on my side it goes; Me, Izzy, Aline, Maia, Violet, and my younger cousin. On Jace's side it goes; Him, Alec, Sebastian, Jordan, Tate, Jonathan, and Dylan. Izzy stands up and everyone quiets down, so she can speak. "Twenty-three years ago, my best friend was born and without her, I wouldn't be the woman I am today. She's stopped me from doing stupid stuff, then again makes me do stupid stuff with her." She stops to take a deep breath and wipe her eyes. "I remember this one time in Seventh Grade we had the WORST Eighth hour teacher, Ms. Swartman, she hated Clary at first Sight, so I thought it'd be a good idea to skip it after Choir class with Mr. Raucher, but he wasn't there that day so we had it in the Library, so we asked our friend McKenna if she wanted to and she said 'No' because she had Mr. Bright, our Sixth Grade social studies teacher, that Clary hated. Anyway we went downstairs where the choir room is at, and hid in there, we knew it was unlocked because our teacher had told us. We sat in the middle of the room, in the dark, so we were SO scared that we hugged each other so tight, I thought my eyeballs were gonna pop out of my head. Our Principal Mr. Wilkerson walked in there, shined his flashlight dead-on us, and left, so we went where the musical instruments are stored at, and hid in there, it was too dark, so we hid in the audio room, it was too small, so finally we hid behind the curtain, next to the stage we stayed there the whole hour. But little did we know that over in the middle school they were buzzing us to the office. Long story short we ended up busted, and got grounded for two months." Izzy finishes and I'm laughing so hard that I end up snorting my wine and falling out of my seat. **(FYI: This really did happen when I was in Seventh Grade, but it was with my friend Alisha)** Izzy sits down and Alec gets up and takes Izzy's Mic. "Okay this embarrassing for Jace, Izzy, Clary, and myself." Alec is trying so hard not to laugh and he looks like a puffy tomato. "Sorry, anyway. We where around sixteen or seventeen, and we _ALL_ know how much of a horn dog Jace was no wait still is, but back then he couldn't keep his dick in his pants, well it was summer break and Clary goes on vacation with us, for the summer, anyway we were at Lake of the Ozarks in Missouri, and the water is freezing cold well we wanted to go swimming, and we were in our swimming suits, and Jace pushed me into the water, and Clary pushed Jace in the water, he didn't want to go down by himself and he grabbed her swimming bottoms, which by the way tied on the sides, so she grabbed Izzy's swimming top, well they both ripped off, and they got dragged into the water, Jace didn't notice that their swimming suits ripped, and he grabbed Clary's leg, she freaked out and kicked her legs out, well she got his swimming trunks to untie by accident and they fell down, and Izzy thought her top falling off was my fault, so she pansted me, and our parents came out and told us it's time to eat, they had to come in the water with extra swimming suits for us." Jace is laughing so hard his wine isn't even in his mouth anymore; it's shooting out of his nose.

*^*^*^* TIME SKIP! *^*^*^*

_**J.P.O.V.**_**Finally, right?**

Oh man I'm so fucking drunk it's not even funny, Clary can barely stand up straight, so she's leaning on me. "Claryyyyy, get off of me." I tell her, all she does is get even closer to me. "Ugggnhhhhh, five more minutes mom." She mumbles, I finally get the door open, and pull her in to the room, then lay her down on the bed, she grabs my hand and pulls me down on top of her, land with my knees on either side of her hips. "Jace, I love you." She says, sounding sober. "I love you too, baby." I tell her, she flips us to where she's straddling me, and she sits on my abdomen and tickles my sides, I can't help but laugh and she starts giggling. She rolls off my stomach and sits Indian style (**I.e Criss cross applesauce I know I'm** **immature shh.)** she gets up and goes in the bathroom, and around two minutes later she comes out fully dressed for bed, and lays down and goes asleep.


	2. The honeymoon

**A/N: Hi people, well I have a few ideas for this story, and I got a review telling me that there is too many lyrics. Sorry, I seriously didn't realize how many lyrics I was putting, but I re-read the chapter and over half of it is lyrics, so I'm going to set a song limit for myself. Anyway, thanks to those of you who followed and favorited. But before you click that follow button, can you type a quick review? Pretty please? And check my profile out for the outfits (They'll be at the bottom of my profile!) Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare, so I don't own the mortal instruments. Also, you should check one of my favorite songs out- Shadow Moses Bring Me The Horizon **

**Chapter Songs:**

***I loved her first- Heartland going through checkout **

***Vanilla Twilight- Waiting for the plane flight**

***Do it now, remember it later- Sleeping with Sirens plane flight**

***Dear Maria, Count me in- All time Low Driving to the beach house**

_RECAP: _Oh man I'm so fucking drunk it's not even funny, Clary can barely stand up straight, so she's leaning on me. "Claryyyyy, get off of me." I tell her, all she does is get even closer to me. "Ugggnhhhhh, five more minutes mom." She mumbles, I finally get the door open, and pull her in to the room, then lay her down on the bed, she grabs my hand and pulls me down on top of her, land with my knees on either side of her hips. "Jace, I love you." She says, sounding sober. "I love you too, baby." I tell her, she flips us to where she's straddling me, and she sits on my abdomen and tickles my sides, I can't help but laugh and she starts giggling. She rolls off my stomach and sits Indian style she gets up and goes in the bathroom, and around two minutes later she comes out fully dressed for bed, and lays down and goes asleep.

**BACK TO THE STORY… J. Pov**

I feel a light kick on my thigh and my eyes shoot open, I groan in pain and squeeze both of them shut. "Mmm... Clary quit kicking me." I say, still half asleep. In response I feel Clary shift around, trying to get comfortable. I sit up and stretch my arms out, then rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Clary." I say, she doesn't move. "Clary." I say poking her back; she squirms away from my finger. I sigh and push her on to her back, and kneel over her and place kisses on her face. "Mmmmh… let me sleep." She mumbles, "Clary up now." I whisper in her ear. She grabs a pillow and hits me with it. "I'm up, now go AWAY." She demands, I roll my eyes and get off the bed and pull her out of it. She groans and sits up, rubbing her bed- head. "What was that for?" She asks, and takes my extended hand, I pull her up. "You wouldn't wake up." I tell her; she glares at me and walks out of our hotel bedroom. I hear the bathroom sink running, and walk in without knocking; she looks at me through the bathroom mirror and raises her eyebrows. "I have to brush my teeth too." I tell her and she steps over, I reach into the toothbrush holder and pull mine out, and put toothpaste on it and run it under the water. She spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and grabs a cup from the counter, and fills it with water and rinses her mouth out. "Clary I need the cup." I say with the tooth brush in my mouth, she wipes the toothpaste off my lip and wipes it on the towel: and hands me the cup. I rinse my mouth out, and grab a comb and start combing my hair, as Clary starts brushing her hair with a hair brush. "Ow." She says under her breath, and starts brushing harder. "Babe stop I'll brush it out okay?" I ask her, she nods and stops. I finish combing my hair and grab the hairbrush and brush her hair without hitting any knots. I grab her hand and pull her out of the bathroom; and into the bedroom. I hear the door open and hear heels clicking on the floor, and Izzy walks in, I kiss Clary's cheek and sit on the bed. "Clary, I packed your suitcase for you, and here is your outfit for today. Jocelyn walks in holding a bag, and looks directly at me, I get up and walk out the door; and see Jonathan in the main room, playing the Play Station 4. I run up and jump over the back of the couch, and sit next to him. "Hey Jace." He says, without looking at me, "Just letting you know, you didn't scare me." He says afterwards. "Damn it." I say, he looks at me and smirks. "What you trying to play?" I ask him, looking at the TV screen. "Grand Theft Auto V, and I can't beat this level." He tells me while clicking random buttons on the controller. I take the controller and beat the level within minutes. "Jace and Jonathan you can come back in." A soft voice which can only belong to my mother-in-law, we both get up and walk in. I feel my jaw drop at the sight of my beautiful wife, who is in a swimming suit cover up, that looks like a dress. "Close your mouth bro, that maybe your wife, but she's still my baby sister." Jonathan says from next to me, I instantly close my mouth, and walk towards her. I stop in front of her, lean down and whisper in her ear, "You look so sexy." I pull away, and her cheeks are on fire. "Okay your plane leaves at ten-thirty, Jace get dressed, I already picked out your outfit." Izzy says from behind me, I look at everyone, "Can you step outside so I can get dressed?" I ask them, they all walk out. Clary starts to walk out, I wrap my arms around her waist, "Not you, you stay here." I tell her, she sighs and waits for everyone to leave the room, and the door to close. I release her and walk over to the bed where my clothes are laid out, board shorts, sunglasses, Hollister shirt, and Hollister flip-flops. I pull my sleeping pants off and pull my boxers off and pull the board shorts on. "Was that necessary Jace?" My wife asks me from the bed, and crawls over to me and ties the drawstrings, so that my shorts hang around my hips, I reach over her and grab the shirt and pull it on, I slip the flip-flops on my feet. We walk hand and hand out to the main room, and everyone walks out the door and into the lobby with us. A worker from the hotel comes up to me and starts flirting with me. Clary, who was talking to Jonathan, walks up to her. "Excuse me?" She says in an overly sugared tone, the brunette gives Clary a dirty look, "Can't you see I'm talking to my boyfriend here?" She snaps at Clary, who raises her eyebrows. "Oh really? " She says, stepping closer to me and narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Yeah really." The worker says back, Izzy walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. She looks down at each of our left hands, and squeaks. "Jace you deserve so much better." The brunette says, regaining her confidence, I roll my eyes and link hands with Clary and we continue out to the limo. I hear the girl say something that sounds like, "Fake ginger whore." As Clary pulls me with her out of the hotel lobby, we walk up to the chuffer and he opens the door for us after saying good morning. "Hello Raphael how are you?" I ask him before he shuts the door. "Good sir." He tells me and shuts the door, Izzy starts talking about where we are going. "Is it going to be warm for the whole week we are there?" Clary asks Izzy, "It might be the weather changes so much there." She tells us, and we fall into a comfortable silence, till Jonathan's phone goes off. He answers it, "Hello?" he says into it, "Yeah, okay everyone on the plane needs to be checked." He says, going into big brother mode. "Jon why do people need to be checked?" Clary asks. "Because we got an anonymous email saying 'I will kill Clarissa Morgenstern and take Jace Herondale for myself, I'll be on the flight with them.' So we want to take all precautions necessary to keep you two safe." He says after he hangs up. "By the way that was Justin, my security guard." He adds as an afterthought. "Why didn't you tell me that I was being threatened?" Clary says, with a hurt look in her eyes, Jonathan sighs.

**Jonathan POV**

I think about why I didn't tell my little sister, mainly because she'd freak out, she'd somehow get a hold of the person and email them back, or she'd lose her temper and go batshit crazy. But I tell her, "I didn't want to worry you." She looks at me skeptically, but doesn't question me. I look out the tented windows and watch the scenery pass by in a blur, I hear a loud clap of thunder and it starts pouring. I look at Clary, because she is terrified of thunderstorms, she is looking around nervously. "Clary think of it as Mitch Lucker stomping with the Angels." I tell her, reminding her of her favorite artist who sadly passed away. "I'm fine, but thanks for making me think about how tragic his death was." She tells me and cuddles up to Jace, who maybe my sister's husband but he is also one of my closest friends and if he hurts her I'll murder him. "Jon you okay man?" Think of the devil and he shall speak. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" I tell him looking into his unnaturally gold eyes, I swear to the Angel Raziel they are contacts, but nope they are his real eyes. "You had a murderous look in your eyes." He tells me and I just smirk at him. A few minutes later we pull up to JFK airport **(A/N that's the airport right?) **and the car stops. I open the door before our long time chuffer can, "Thank you Raphael." I tell him, since he doesn't get the credit he deserves. He opens the trunk of our limo, and I pull out the six suit cases and set them on the ground. Clary and Jace walk up to me hand and hand, Jace isn't even paying attention he is glaring at any guy that glances over at Clary. I snap my fingers in front of his face, he slap my hand away from it. "You ready to go in?" I ask him he nods his head, we walk in and for some reason I loved her first is going through my mind, I look around and see a bunch of people who are hugging, kissing and crying, not wanting to let their loved ones go. I grab Clary's other hand and our mom grabs my other one and Izzy garbs Jace's open hand. I hear mom sniffling and Clary lets Jace's and I's hands go and hugs mom, I hear both of them crying. "Baby girl, I'm sorry your father couldn't be here for your departure, he over slept." Mom tells her, she nods her head. "I love you mom, more that you think." She tells her, mom cries harder.

**C. POV**

My mother starts crying harder and my heart squeezes impossibly tighter, I wipe her tears away with my fingers. I let her go, and Jace hugs her, I walk to my brother, whose eyes are a glassy onyx color, almost obsidian, I hug him and bury my head into his chest. I feel wet droplets fall onto the crown of my head I cry even more into his muscled chest; he wraps his arms around me tighter. "Clary, please come back in one piece, and come back alive." Jonathan tells me, I nod my head once I un-bury my face from his chest. He flips his white blonde hair out of his eyes, leans down and kisses my forehead, I kiss his cheek. "Jonathan call me if Dad gets worse, I don't care if it is my honeymoon." I tell him, looking him in the eyes, forest green to onyx. "Okay." He tells me and releases his hold on me, and man- hugs Jace. "Izzy, get your arse over here." I tell her, she walks up to me and hugs me, I feel more tears drip off my chin and onto her silk blouse, creating a dark yellow patch. "If my cousin does anything to you, that you don't like, tell me when you get back." She tells me, I nod my head against her chest. I look up at her, and her diamond blue eyes are full of un-shed tears. "Izzy it's okay to cry." I tell her, and those words trigger the water works. "Thank the Angel I put water proof mascara on both of us." She tells me, I smile at her, and let her go after I kiss her cheek, and she kisses mine. _"Flight 487 will be departing in half an hour." _The intercom says, Jonathan hands us our tickets and we walk to gate 3 and walk to the reception desk. "Good Morning, Mr. and Miss." The attendant tells us, "Good Morning." I say back, Jace nods to him. "Tickets, names, and proof of identification please." The man says, Jace hands him our tickets and the man types something into his computer. "Names please." He says, I stifle a giggle at Jace's face. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale." Jace says and rolls his eye, the man, whose name tag says, 'Riley' types in his name. "Name please, ma'am." Riley says. "Clarissa Adele Herondale, but it might still say Morgenstern." I tell him, he nods and types in my name. "It's says here, that your name is Clarissa Herondale." Riley tells me, I tell him thank you. "Drivers License, please." Riley asks us, I look at Jace since he has mine and his. He slides them out of his wallet, and hands him them. He types in our information, slides Jace's license back to him, and finishes typing my information, and hands me my license back, I hand it to Jace, who places into his wallet. "Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, Jessica!" Riley calls for a woman to come over, a woman about Jace's mother's height struts over. "Yes, Riley?" Jessica asks, "I need you to guide Mr. and Mrs. Herondale on to the plane, ahead of everyone else, please." He tells her and she nods, "Is there anyone else coming with you?" Jessica asks us, surprisingly not staring at Jace, but I still narrow my eyes at her. I receive a text from my brother saying, Justin will be waiting for us on the plane. "No ma'am." I tell her, she nods. "Your luggage has already been loaded onto the plane." She informs us, wow these people work quick. "Please follow me." She tells us as she gets an all clear from a worker on the plane with Justin. Jace Grabs my hand and follows after her, I walk a little faster than normal to keep with their long strides. "You two will be in first class, with your body guard." Jessica tells us as we walk through the terminal, I skip like a little child to first class, Jace groans as I drag him with me. "Hello Miss Clary and Jace" Justin says, who is polar opposites with Jace, because Jace is gold and light, while Justin is dark and mysterious. Because he has midnight black spiky hair with silver tips that look like the tips of daggers, and his eyes are an unnatural shade of blue and purple mixed. "Hi, Justin you staying with us for the honeymoon?" I ask him as I sit across from him, and Jace reaches into the overhead luggage compartment, and pulls our smallest suit case out, and sits next to me. Justin says something, but I don't hear him. "Sorry Justin what did you say I couldn't hear you." I tell him and he smirks knowingly at me, I stick my tongue out at him. "I said, no I won't be staying for the honeymoon, one of your father's summer houses is there, so there is no need for me." He tells me, I think about what states my father has summer houses in, and guess that it's Hawaii. Jace places my laptop on my lap and pulls his out, I open it and press the power button, it starts up and I log into my account. I gasp and put my hands over my mouth at my screen saver, Jace looks at my screen and breaks out in a grin, someone changes my screen saver to a picture of Jace and I kissing at my wedding. I click the Twitter icon and log into my account, Jace pulls his phone out and snaps a picture of me, and posts it on his account with the caption saying, 'Getting ready to leave for our honeymoon! :)' I re-tweet the tweet and favorite it, and click the add photo button on my twitter account and snap a picture of Jace and I making a heart with our hands, and add a comment that says, 'On a plane with the love of my life and my husband.' I post it and instantly get favorited by Jace, Izzy, Jonathan, Alec, Simon and Dylan. I go to my music file and turn on Vanilla Twilight, which is what played at Jace's and I first date. Jace starts singing the lyrics into my ear. '_The stars lean down to kiss you,_ _and I lie awake and miss you_, _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_, _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_, _But I'll miss your arms around me, I'd send a postcard to you, dear, 'Cause I wish you were here' _ I kiss him on the lips and he smiles against my mouth. We hear people talking and I lean out into the aisle and see people sitting down, apparently Jace and I have some fans on the plane because they start screaming. I lean back in and look at Jace who is cringing at how loud they are. I kiss his cheek and sing the next part of the song into his ear. _'I'll watch the_ _night turn light blue, But it's not the same without you, Because it takes two to whisper quietly, The silence isn't so bad, 'Till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'Cause the spaces between my fingers, Are right where yours fit perfectly' _He smiles at me, and looks behind me, were a group of twenty or so boys and girls hand gathered. I shut my laptop and hand it to Justin, who looks at the kids annoyed that they are so close to Jace and I, I mean one of them is close enough to me I can feel her breath on my arm. "Please take two steps back." Justin says, noticing how a boy is edging his way closer to me, they all take two steps back. "Clary why aren't you following me on twitter?" A girl asks, me I roll my eyes, "Because I have over forty million followers and if I followed each of you it'd crash my twitter account." I tell her, she nods. "But I might go on a following spree." I tell them and they all nod, "Jace while you're on your honeymoon will you take more pictures with your shirt off?" A dyed red- head that creepily has the same color eyes as I do asks, in an overly seductive voice I might add, asks him. "Uh, maybe." He says, not paying attention to her. "Okay will you please go back to your seats?" The Capitan, who is surprisingly Jace's father, asks them, they ignore Stephen, who crosses his arms across his broad chest and narrows his baby blue eyes at them. "Stop bothering my son and daughter in law, or I'll have you removed from the plane." He tells them, and that gets their attention they all walk back to their seats, and one of them steps on my foot. "OW!" I say, and pull my flip-flop enclosed foot up to my body and inspect the damage; thank god the girl had flip-flips on as well. Jace inspects the damage as well and kisses the red mark on the top of my foot. He kisses my cheek and continues singing the song into my ear,_ 'I'll find repose in new ways, Though I haven't slept in two days, 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone, But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night, Waist deep in thought because when,  
I think of you I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone, As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight, Tonight, tonight, tonight..., I'll think of you tonight' _Jace whispers the last part into my ear and gently bites the outer edge of my ear. _"Hello I am Captain Herondale please remain seated until you receive the message from Daniel, and have a safe and fun flight." _ My father in law says, and the plane starts up, we roll down the runway, and wait for the clear. I sing the last part of the song into Jace's ear, '_When violet eyes get brighter, And heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again, And I'll forget the world that I knew, But I swear I won't forget you, Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear: "Oh darling, I wish you were here"' _Jace turns his head towards me and kisses my lips, and pulls me closer by placing his hand on the back of my neck. "Oh get a room you two." Justin says while fake gagging, I flip him off. The plane goes up into the air, and we receive the signal that we are able to move around, I grab my laptop from Justin's lap, and re-open it. A few fans come up to us again, as I'm typing that I'm going on a following spree, but you have to be one of the first one hundred re-tweets and favorites. I tweet it, and get thirty right away. I look up and see the fans, "Yes?" I ask them nicely, the youngest one who looks to be about four or five is hiding behind the boy, who I'm guessing is her brother. "Um, I was wondering if you'd sign an autograph for my little sister, who is hiding behind my legs." The boy says, I smile and nod. "Jace give me something to write with." I tell him, and he reaches into the bag and pulls out a baggie of permanent markers and hands me them. "What's her name?" I ask her older brother. "Tabitha Rose." The boy says, I smile at the name, he hands me a small poster of myself, and I write my name in cursive and draw a purple heart under it. The boy gently pulls Tabitha from behind him and I reach out into the aisle and hug her. "Here you go Tabitha, and your name is really pretty." I tell her she smiles and pulls her brothers hand and skips back to her seat. Since Jace and I have a bench type seat I rest my head on his shoulder and play with his fingers. I grab my laptop and lean over Jace's lap and grab a pair of headphones and plug them in as one of Jace's favorite songs come on, I put on headphone in my ear and put the other in Jace's, he looks at me and smirks. He sings it softly out loud. '_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh. Seen this place before  
back when I was young and I had something more to prove, Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want, and I'm ready to make my move, We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate, See, why would we want to make you bastards wait, Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say, So now we'll say, we'll say, We're gonna do what we want, Remember when they said that what we want can never be done, When it all comes falling down, We'll do what we want to, Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Remember when they said that what we want can never be done, Well look who's laughing now, We'll do what we want to, Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh' _He starts tapping his foot lightly to the beat and I join in with him **(Clary- bold **_Jace- Italics) Oh my, don't they hate to see us try, _**Come on say what you think**_, It won't mean a thing, _**In the end we're gonna be just fine**_, _**We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate, See, why would we want to make you bastards wait, Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say, So now we'll say, we'll say, We're gonna do what we want**_, Remember when they said that what we want can never be done, When it all comes falling down, We'll do what we want to, Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah, _**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done, Well look who's laughing now, We'll do what we want to, Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah**_, We'll do what we want, Right now, Come on, come on, _**With or without you, We will never regret that, Don't you cross the line, Don't you cross that line**_, We'll do what we want, Right now, Come on, come on, With or without you, We will never regret that, Don't you cross the line, _**Don't you cross that line' **I finish and Jace smiles at me, and kisses my for head, then sings the rest to me, quietly. '_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done, When it all comes crashing down, We'll do what we want to, Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Remember when they said that what we want can never be done, When it all comes falling down, We'll do what we want to, Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Remember when they said that what we want can never be done, Well look who's laughing now, We'll do what we want to, Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh' _I smile at him and kiss him forcefully, and I hear an awkward cough behind us. I turn and see Stephen, smiling at us. "We're here." He tells us, I jump up and run out of the plane. I wait by the door for my slow husband, and there is a bunch of teenagers and kids with my band's logo on them. I few of them recognize me and run over to me asking for autographs and pictures. I noticed one of the cases on one of the fans phones while I was taking a picture with them, after I took the photo I flipped it and it was a picture of me with my personalized microphone and Jace on guitar in the background. "This phone case is awesome; I didn't know they made these ones." I tell her, she smile and says with a slight country accent, "They don't I had to have it specially made." I smile and take a picture of myself blowing a kiss. "Clary why'd you run?" Jace asks as he walks out of the plane. "Because it was too cramped in there." I tell him and skip over to the baggage claim, and look for Jace and I's luggage, I find one of mine and pull it off. Justin finds two more, and pulls both of them off. I find my book bag that Izzy packed and hand it to Jace, who pulls the last one off, and we go out to one of my father's sports cars, and dump the luggage into the trunk, and take the keys from one of the airport workers. "Have a safe trip back Justin." I tell him and he nods then texts my brother, I'm guessing. I get into the driver's seat, and start the car. "Jace reach under the seat and pull out the CD case please." I ask my husband, and he does. "Okay go to the sectioned marked Jonathan and Clarissa." He flips it open to the correct section. "It's on Jon's side even though it's my CD, but grab All Time Low's CD." He pulls it out and slides it into the CD player; I press the volume button on the steering wheel and turn the volume all the way up, and let the hood down. I accelerate the gas to eighty and Jace holds onto the door for life, I laugh and whip onto the highway, and speed down the highway towards my father's house. The song comes on and I start yelling the lyrics out, **'I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Maria, count me in, There's a story at the bottom of this bottle, And I'm the pen, When the lights go up, I want to watch the way you take the stage by storm, The way you wrap those boys around your finger, Go on and play the leader, 'Cause you know it's what you're good at; The low road for the fast track, Make every second last, 'Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Maria, count me in, There's a story at the bottom of this bottle, And I'm the pen, Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out, 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts, Calling your name from the crowd, Live and let live, You'll be the showgirl of the home-team, I'll be the narrator, Telling another tale of the American dream, I see your name in lights, We can make you a star, Girl, we'll take the world by storm, It isn't that hard...' **I stop because I have to breathe, and Jace who was videotaping me starts laughing. "That's going on Instagram, Vine, and Twitter." He tells me and I blow him a kiss and roll my eyes. Jace starts singing as I catch my breath. _''Cause I got your picture, I'm coming with you, Dear Maria, count me in, There's a story at the bottom of this bottle, And I'm the pen, Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out, 'Cause it feels like stealing hearts, Calling your name from the crowd, Whoa..., Ha ha.., Take a breath, Don't it sound so easy?, Never had a doubt, Now I'm going crazy, Watching from the floor, Take a breath, And let the rest come easy, Never settle down, 'Cause the cash flow leaves me, Always wanting more' _I laugh and lip sing the rest of the song, and at the end Jace presses the skip button, and looks for a song. "Hey pull over." He tells me, I look at him questionably, but pull over. "Trade me spots." He tells me as he gets out, I crawl across the center console, in to the passenger seat. He jumps into the driver's seat and hands me his phone, I press the button at the bottom and unlock it and smile at his screen saver, it's a picture of me sitting on his old bed playing his electric guitar, I go on his Instagram and take pictures of myself and take a picture of Jace driving, looking sexy as usual. I post it and get a comment from Jon, I read it and laugh. "What are you laughing at?" Jace asks me. "My brother commented; Jace is looking mighty fine today with a winky face, on your Instagram." Jace starts laughing, and presses the call button on the car. "Call Jonathan Morgenstern." The car phone starts ringing. "Hello?" My brother says. "So you think I look mighty fine do you, Jonny boy?" Jace teases him, I can practically hear my brother's eye roll. "Yep, and also Clary Dad said he had the housekeeper stock the kitchen." Jonathan tells me. "Okay thanks." I tell him and end the call. I click Jace's profile, and it says in a relationship, he needs to change that. I click edit profile and type in Married to Clary Herondale. I go on his news feed, and see that a girl keeps Instamessaging him; I click it and see that she has been sending half naked pictures of herself to him. I click the message box and go into his gallery and click a picture of me in a bikini and I take a picture of my left hand so my ring is in it. I send her the photos, and type a quick message saying; sorry he doesn't want your fake silicone body, so please stop messaging my husband. - Clarissa Herondale and send it to her, her reply is almost instant, which says; Okay if you're his wife why does he keep asking me for pictures? I tighten my grip around the phone and shut off the radio. "What's wrong Clare- bear?" Jace asks me when we pull onto the street the house is located on. I show him the phone, and he growls low in his throat. "I keep blocking her and she changes her account name and keeps messaging me." He tells me, I look at him and we pull up in front of the house. "Why don't you change your account name?" I ask him. "Because I don't know how too." He tells me, and I go to his settings and click change name. His username that he has right now is **JACEOFFALLENANGELS. **"Aw you included our band, thanks." I tell him and he smirks at me. "I'm changing it to **JONATHANOFFALLENANGELS **okay?" I ask him and he nods. I open the trunk and pull my book bag out and pull Jace and I's smallest bags out and carry them up the stairs. I set them down and unlock the front door, and drag them into the house. Jace pulls the rest of our luggage in, and sets it at the bottom of the grand staircase. "Let's put our stuff in the room." I tell him and he nods, I pull the smallest up the steps and into the master bedroom, which is huge. The furniture is all dark cherry mahogany, and plush dark blue carpeting covers the floor, and the grand dresser is black with brass drawer knobs, The down pillows on the California king bed are white with dark blue swirls, flowers, and random shapes on them, and the comforter is white with black swirls on it. Jace walks back in with the rest of the bags and face plants onto the bed; I crawl on top of him and kiss the back of his neck. "Let's go to the beach." I say and sit on his thighs, and he moans as I run my hands under his shirt, on his back and pull the shirt up to his shoulders. "In a minute." He mumbles, I blow cold air on his back, and place random kisses on it. "You're not even dressed for the beach Clary." He tells me as he place his hands on my hips and rolls under me. I look at him and untie the dress and let it fall around my hips. His eyes go wide at my bikini top, I smirk at him and get off of his thighs and let the rest drop to the floor, and turn so he can see my bottoms tie at the sides. He tries to stifle a groan mixed with a moan, and I walk over to the master bathroom and walk in, I hear Jace's feet hit the carpeting with a small thud and he walks in behind me, I can tell he is staring at my ass "Take a picture it lasts longer." I tell him as I reach for beach towels, and suntan lotion. "No thank you, besides I get to see it every day for the rest of my life." Jace tells me, and wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up and walks out of the house with me like that. I kick my flip-flops off and he sets me down I run and lay down my towel, and lay on my stomach I pull my sunglasses from the top of my head down onto the bridge of my nose. I look up and see Jace holding my suntan lotion. "Want me to put it on you?" He asks, I nod my head and roll onto my back.

**Jace POV**

I saw some college guys looking at Clary, and I felt my cockiness kick in and I walk over to my wife and reach next to her leg. She looks at me, I show her the suntan lotion. "Want me to put it on you?" I ask her, and then realize how that could be taken _IDIOT! _My inner self yells at me, I see her nod and she rolls onto her back, revealing her toned stomach and medium sized breast. I pull my shirt off and toss it on her head, she pulls it up and flips me off, and balls it under her head. I start at her small feet, and pour some lotion into my palm and rub it on her legs and hips, I rub it in to her stomach and shoulders. She grabs it from me and does her breast and face. She then lays back down and rolls on to her stomach and I do the rest of her body. "Jace." Clary says, I look at her, "Yes?" I ask her she gets up and pulls sun block out, and motions for me to stand. I oblige and spread my arms, with my back facing the ocean. She walks behind me and places her hand on my shoulder blade and rubs in the sun block, and kisses my back, she massages the sun block into my skin and squats to put sun block on my legs and calves. When she finishes that she walks in front of me and smiles up at me, I lean down and capture her mouth with mine and wrap my arms around her slim figure. I feel coldness on my cheek and look down to see her sun block covered hand. I rub in the sun block, and she puts sun block on my abs and chest. I pick her up, and she shrieks then wraps around me like a monkey. I walk out into the ocean and go to wear only my chest and her head is showing. She un-latches her slim body from mine and floats, I go under water and come up under her and place one hand on her shoulder blades and the other on the back of her thighs and push up, she screams, and jumps down. I start laughing, she glares at me.

**Parting A/N: Here you guys go! Sorry about the wait! And please review, follow, favorite. I'm going to try and update this story every two weeks, if I don't sorry! **


	3. getting Tattooed

**A/N: Since it's New Years I'll update today, but then I'll be on track with the every two weeks. Thank you to the two guest that reviewed, also the guest that said 'You said they started going out when they were ten, but made it official when they were sixteen', Jace having sex when he was fifteen isn't cheating, think of it as an open relationship.**

_RECAP…_ I feel coldness on my cheek and look down to see her sun block covered hand. I rub in the sun block, and she puts sun block on my abs and chest. I pick her up, and she shrieks then wraps around me like a monkey. I walk out into the ocean and go to wear only my chest and her head is showing. She un-latches her slim body from mine and floats, I go under water and come up under her and place one hand on her shoulder blades and the other on the back of her thighs and push up, she screams, and jumps down. I start laughing, she glares at me.

She splashes me and floats away from me, straight towards the college guys, who are smirking at me as they see my wife unconsciously floating their way. I swim towards her, and grab her ankle. "Let me go, weirdo." Clary says, I roll my eyes and grab her hand, then look at her. "Jace let me go." She tells me, and glares at me through the sunglasses. "You're floating towards a bunch of college guys." I whine, and pout at her; she flips to where she is swimming like me, and sighs. "Fine but you owe me." She tells me and swims towards the shore; I give the guys one last glare and swim after my wife. When I get out of the water she is on our beach towels, and has her phone out, taking pictures. "Jace I think I should get a tattoo." She tells me, as I sit next to her. "Why do you want a tattoo?" I ask her, she shrugs and grabs my arm. "I think getting a tattoo will show how I'm off the market, and if you get a tattoo it'll show your off the market." She tells me as she looks for a spot that a tattoo could go. She finds one on my bicep and smiles at me. "I think you should get tattooed right here." She says, I look for a spot on her, and decide on both her wrists. "Okay, should we go get them done today?" I ask her, she nods and jumps up. She runs to the beach house, as I gather all the stuff, and walk behind her. My phone makes a noise as I set everything down, I pull it out off my towel and check my twitter and see Clary posted we're getting tattoos. She comes back down with the dress that goes over the bikini on and my Hollister shier, she throws it at me and walks out the door, and gets into the car. I pull it on and walk out behind her and get into the passenger seat, we drive to the tattoo parlor in silence, and once we pull up she gets out and walks in, I follow behind her and se her pull a picture of a tattoo she wants on me out. "Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" A salesman asks me, I look at Clary who is showing the tattoo artist where she wants the tattoo on me. "Um, my wife is the one taking with the artist right now, and I'm going first, but I want her to have two infinity signs on her wrists and one of them should say love and the other strength." He nods and calls the artist over who shows me the most beautiful star that has all what matters to me inside it, and love is in the color red. "Sir are you ready?" She asks me, I nod and follow her, and she sits me down, and Clary sits next to me, as she gets the needle ready.

**(SINCE I HAVE NO TATTOOS AND AM TERRIFIED OF NEEDLES TIME SKIP!)**

Once the tattoo is done for both of us she tells us to keep them clean and to apply ointment onto them every few hours. Clary keeps poking hers and pouting at me, I pull my phone out and take a picture of the tattoos and post it on my Twitter, and she does the same for me and posts it on hers. I drive home since I can move my wrists and when we get home she crawls into bed and falls asleep, I lay behind her and wrap my arms around her and fall asleep as well.


	4. Breakdown?

**A/N: Hello, thank you to who reviewed and to the guest who said she'd tore part of her mother's toenail off while getting a shot, OUCH! I have to be held down while getting them, or I start screaming my head off. Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare so I own nothing, but I do own the plot line. There might be a small M scene but it's not very graphic, because I am still a virgin. Also, sorry no music in this chapter, if you want to listen to music while reading be my guest. Don't forget to review! Outfits will be at the bottom of my profile! **

_RECAP… _Once the tattoo is done for both of us she tells us to keep them clean and to apply ointment onto them every few hours. Clary keeps poking hers and pouting at me, I pull my phone out and take a picture of the tattoos and post it on my Twitter, and she does the same for me and posts it on hers. I drive home since I can move my wrists and when we get home she crawls into bed and falls asleep, I lay behind her and wrap my arms around her and fall asleep as well.

_**Jace. P.O.V.**_

I hear Clary moan in pain, in my half awake half asleep state, I wake up fully at that and look at Clary who is rubbing at her wrists. "Clary stop you're going to make it worse for yourself." I tell her and get out of bed, and she follows behind me. "Sit, so I can apply the dumb ointment." I say while I look through the medicine cabinet, where I know Clary put it before she passed out beside me. I find it and motion her to turn her wrists upside down, she does and winces. I rub the ointment in on her wrists and kiss them afterwards, because I know it hurts her. "Jace, you have to put the stuff on too." She tells me, I sigh and sit on the side of the tub, with my tattooed arm facing her, she applies the ointment. "What should we do today?" She asks me afterwards, when we are just laying on the bed, next to each other. "How about a movie?" I ask her, and turn my head towards hers, to see her nod mutely. "What movie?" She asks me, I sit up and go over to the movie case holder and look through the scary movies. "How about a scary movie?" I ask her, she replies with a faint yes. "Um, The Conjuring?" I ask her, knowing she is terrified of this movie. "Yeah sure." She says to my surprise, and I hear clothes rustling, meaning she is changing. I turn around and see Clary's perfectly shaped bum in yoga shorts. I open my mouth in an O and I feel my eyes widen. She turns around and smirks at me, and pulls one of my sweatshirts on, and pulls socks on. "Let's watch it downstairs, in the living room." She says and walks out the door, I follow her, still stunned. I walk down the grand staircase, and into the living room, which has two sofa and one loves seat, not to mention the 88' in. flat screen on the wall, opposite of the fire place. I put the movie into the DVD player, and sit on the love seat next to Clary, who has the biggest blanket in the house wrapped around her, I pull a section over me, and she snuggles herself into my chest, I start the movie and wrap my arms around her. I feel her tense as the music comes on, while the woman is down in the basement. She screams when the hands clap next to the woman's head, making the matchstick go out. "Jace, turn it off." She says into my shoulder, where she had turned her head, to make the movie seem not real. "Just watch the ending." I say to her and fast forward the movie to the end, where the little girl gets trapped inside the haunted room, with the possessed doll. "Jace!" Clary squeaks out, I kiss her head, and rub her lower back, which is bear because the sweater had risen up. I walk my fingers across her back lightly, making her shiver. She places her hand on my lower abdomen, close to the button of my jeans. I stiffen and suck in a breath as her fingers go under the waistband of my pants and lightly touch my boxer waistband. I put both hands on her waist and kiss her, and lick her bottom lip.

_**Clary. P.O.V.**_

I grant Jace entrance to my mouth, and straddle him, I feel his hands go to the bottom of my shirt and pull on it, I break the kiss to pull the shirt off. "Clary, are you sure?" Jace says, once he sees my fingers are undoing his jeans. "Yes." I answer him and un-zip the jeans. He pulls me in and kisses my neck, biting down lightly were my neck and shoulder connects. He rolls us over, to where he is on top; I push his jeans down with my feet, they get caught on the backs of his thighs. "Babe let's take this upstairs." He whispers hotly in my ear, I nod my head. He picks me up and runs up the staircase, and into the bedroom. He sets me down on the bed, I pull my shorts and socks off. Jace takes his jeans off, and lays on me, keeping his arms bent above my head, so he doesn't crush me. I feel his lean body on my lower half, he leans his head down and kisses me, I free my legs from under his and wrap my legs around his waist, which brings him right where I want him. I moan slightly at the new feeling, and arch my back up to meet him. He lowers his head to rest next to mine, and I flip us to were I'm on top and plant kisses on his chest, down to his abs. I pull his boxers off with my teeth, and look at him, then think, _how the hell is he going to fit inside me?!' _I grasp him lightly and he exhales a breath I hadn't known he was holding. I run my thumb lightly over his head, and I hear him moan loudly, "C-Clary what are you doing." Jace gasps out between deep breaths, I look at him and run my thumb back over him and a sticky substance comes off on my finger, I lick it off. I hear a knock on the front door and curse under my breath. I pull on the sweatshirt and a pair of discarded shorts, and walk downstairs. I open the door and see it's just the fucking paparazzi; I slam the door and lock it, then walk back upstairs. "What's wrong baby?" Jace asks from the bed, were he has decided to put his boxers back on, I storm past the bed and shut the heavy curtains, and lay down next to Jace. "The fucking paparazzi found us." I say and cover my face with my hands, I feel Jace pull me over to him and place my head over his heart. "Clary you need to control your temper." Jace mumbles into my hair, I close my eyes and let a few tears drop onto his chest. He wipes them away, "Babe why are you crying?" Jace asks me, and I sigh. "It's hard being a lead singer of a band and also being a normal human being at the same time." I say.


End file.
